


The Adventures of Super Stone | Vol. 1

by cosmic_legacy



Series: The Adventures of Super Stone [1]
Category: BoA (Musician), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brotherhood, Comedy, Coming of Age, EXO Have Powers (EXO), Friendship, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Intense, Multiple Crossovers, Partners in Crime, Superheroes, Supervillains, Villains, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_legacy/pseuds/cosmic_legacy
Summary: Welcome to New Seoul City!A thriving, beautiful city teeming with life and happiness. Citizens love and take care of this city with all of their heart.Alas, darkness lurks within the city's shadows in the form of dangerous Villains. They are never at rest, always plotting and planing, endangering the sacred peace that thrives in New Seoul City.Thankfully, Heroes work hard to protect the city, keeping New Seoul City in good hands.Do Kyungsoo, a young hero, doing what he can to protect the city with his new powers. Together with friends, new and old, he'll find his own way to be the best hero he can be.
Series: The Adventures of Super Stone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063463
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝙿𝚁𝙴𝙵𝙰𝙲𝙴

**Author's Note:**

> The introduction to the series!

Hi! I'm Cosmic, and this is a brand new fanfic! This isn't my first rodeo with a story - or a fanfiction for that matter - but this is a brand new universe with your favorite EXO boys, and even more familiar funny faces! 

This is an AU, or Alternate Universe. Of course, none of the characters in this book are mine. 

This story will take place in issues, and numbers will be skipped. That's because it's a lot easier to skip around to get to 100 rather than doing them one by one. Certain issues will definitely have two or even three parts, and those will be back to back in numerical order. 

Without further ado, let's get on with the comic!


	2. 𝙸𝚂𝚂𝚄𝙴 𝟶𝟶𝟷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Stone and his partner, Yellow Thunder, work together to stop a flaming Villain from destroying the New Seoul City park!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the very first issue! I really hope you all enjoy it!

**𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙰𝚍𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚎**   
**𝙸𝚜𝚜𝚞𝚎 𝟶𝟶𝟷**   
**𝙰 𝙵𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚢 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗**   
**•••**

It's late in the evening when we meet our hero, 23-year-old Do Kyungsoo, preparing for a date.

The day was quiet, not a single villain attack had disrupted the serene city all week. Still, the young hero stayed vigilant. Right after the date, he'd go on patrol.

Even so, Kyungsoo was more than willing to take advantage of the calm state of the city. As he fixed his hair and checked his rather dashing self out in the mirror, the day couldn't get any better.

That is until, his partner in crime and messy roommate, Kim Jongdae called out to him from their shared living room. "Hey Soo, you might wanna see this..."

For once, his voice didn't have that familiar touch of playfulness. It made Kyungsoo worry, so he stepped out of his room to the living room, careful not to crease his dapper clothing. "What is it?" He inquired, but then looking at the TV screen, he got his answer.

The news reporter, Lee Taeyong, reported, "We interrupt this weather broadcast with breaking news! The Ferocious Flame has started to terrorize the city park, setting fire to everything in his path! We're going to Moon Taeil, on the scene, with further details."

Kyungsoo didn't blink. He did, however, feel his eye twitch.

The screen switched to a very timid and small man, shakily holding his mic in front of the camera. The view behind him was miserable. Flames overtook the park as firefighters fought to put them out. Kyungsoo bit his tongue.

Taeil spoke, his words as shaky as his hands. "Yes.. a-as you can see Taeyong, there's so much fire, but our brave f-fire fighters are doing all they can until a super hero sh-shows up!" Kyungsoo and Jongdae took a quick glance at one another.

Taeyong nodded, the screen splitting to see the two reporters at once. "That's right, a hero will be here soon to take him down, folks!" Kyungsoo's eye twitched again.

Suddenly, the screen cut back to Taeil, the poor reporter being shoved to the ground, the camera being taken over by none other than the Ferocious Flame himself. Jongdae clicked his tongue and Kyungsoo tensed.

"Listen up, New Seoul City!" He snarled, his sharp teeth bared as he held the camera. "Hope you like your fireworks party, 'cause it's far from over! Just try and stop me, Super Stone!" At that, Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. "You and your stupid sidekick don't stand a chance against me, and you know it! But if you wanna try your luck, don't keep me waiting." The Ferocious Flame punched the camera with another intimidating growl, making the signal go static.

“Tonight of all nights...” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself.

It was then Jongdae turned the TV off. "Sidekick?!" His voice was back to normal now, making Kyungsoo's eye twitch again. "Every time, I tell those guys I'm your partner, and every time, they consider me a sidekick! The audacity!" He sighed, getting up.

One look at Kyungsoo made Jongdae narrow his eyes. "Let me guess, you don't wanna handle it."

"When do I ever want to handle it?" Kyungsoo sighed, pulling out his phone to check the time. 15 minutes before his date. "Besides, shouldn't we let the water super hero fight the fire villain?"

"What, and let Jun hog all the glory? He's already some international big shot. Besides, he's away fighting inter-dimensional overlord in the Bahamas. We can do this!"

_Of course he is..._

As much as Kyungsoo wanted to ignore the threat for the sake of his date, Jongdae was indeed motivational. If anyone was to get Kyungsoo to suit up and save the day, it was him. Not even Junmyeon, otherwise known as Captain Rain, could get him to suit up, and he was technically Kyungsoo's superior.

Kyungsoo softened, ever so slightly. With a smile at his friend, he said, "We can. But I need a few minutes."

"A few minutes?! You heard what Fire Boy said! I don't think keeping the temperamental forest hazard waiting is a good idea."

"I know, but it'll be quick." Jongdae groaned, but didn't argue, letting Kyungsoo to go and handle his business in his room.

Quickly dialing the familiar number, Kyungsoo paced as the other end rang.

Twice rung before a soft, "Hello?" Kyungsoo barely heard it over the several honking cars.

Lee Sora. A small, quaint girl Jongdae set Kyungsoo up with four months ago. Now, they were a steady couple and more than anything, Kyungsoo enjoyed her time and company. However, what with Kyungsoo having a secret identity and constantly saving the city, dates were constantly interrupted or postponed. This was the first time in weeks he's felt comfortable planning something and, of course, super villains had no regard for his personal schedule.

Kyungsoo grimaced. "Hey baby. Um.. are you on your way to the place?"

"I was!" She softly exclaimed. Kyungsoo swooned. "But then The Ferocious Flame started attacking the city. Traffic is held up for miles.. I'm sorry, Soo. I might be late."

"That's okay!" Kyungsoo replied, a bit too excitedly. He quickly regained his composure to continue. "I'm running a bit late too. Dae and I have some business at the bakery, he needed me to help close up again."

"Alright.." She said slowly. Kyungsoo held his fingers crossed, praying she'd buy the overused excuse yet again. "But be safe, please. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon!" Too excitedly, Kyungsoo hung up, and met his very annoyed partner outside of his room.

"Can you move any slower?" Jongdae whined.

Kyungsoo only rolled his eyes, leading his way to the kitchen to grab their shared car keys. "Not every one moves with super speed, you know." He smirked, genuinely starting to feel excited.

Jongdae smirked back. "If only they did, rock boy. Now let's go kick some fiery butt!"

Luckily, the duo lived close enough to the city's center to avoid the traffic and chaos of the citizens. Kyungsoo parked near an alley, and with quick haste, he and Jongdae transformed.

They each took a deep breath as their powers took over.

Purple streaks rushed through Kyungsoo's hair, Jongdae's turning fully blonde. Their uniforms appeared in place of their clothes and the both opened their eyes. A golden bandana on Jongdae's head, a mask covering Kyungsoo's mouth. Respectively, their eyes glowed a bright gold and a deep purple.

The transformation was complete. Super Stone and Yellow Thunder were here to save the day!

The duo emerged from the alley, whoops and cheers could be heard from the officers and fire fighters. Yellow Thunder waved and bowed. Super Stone kept his eyes on the blaze ahead.

Chief Officer, Kim Doyoung, met them at the border that was closed off to protect the citizens. "I'm so glad you two are here!" He exasperated. "He's escaped from the Detention Center again... we've tried containing him but he's so hot, he melts the bullets!"

"Don't worry, Chief!" Yellow Thunder assured. "We'll put an end to this, like we always do~"

He was right. The Ferocious Flame was no new threat. However, he was no easy threat to contain. Super Stone wished his partner didn't sound so cocky.

"Good luck." Chief said, taking a step back. Super Stone and his partner walked into the fiery abyss.

The Ferocious Flame was busy terrorizing trees and buildings but stopped once the heroic duo came into view. "So you showed up." He shrugged, his hands still engulfed in flames. If he hadn't set the city on fire, he could have been mistaken for a new hero. His eyes were glowing and burning with a blood red. His curly hair matched the flames around his hands. The lack of a shirt exposed how much bigger he was than the two Heroes. "Ready for you and your sidekick to die?"

Yellow Thunder sighed, quickly turning it into a growl. "I'm not his sidekick! We're partners!" Super Stone stayed silent.

Most of the flames were out of control. He was sure Yellow Thunder also knew that The Flame had little to no control over his relatively new powers. It was part of the reason why he was so aggressive. The power simply went to his head.

With a smirk, The Ferocious Flame's hands scorched in flames. Super Stone clenched his jaw, forming rock gauntlets around his own hands. As much as he didn't want to fight, he knew the younger villain wouldn't listen to reason.

Both parties lunged for each other, and the battle begun.

Super Stone threw heavy punch after heavy punch in The Ferocious Flame's chest, knocking the wind out of him momentarily. Yellow Thunder took the opportunity to send a lighting blast to the villain's back. It sent the larger man crashing into the dirt, but quickly got back up.

Super Stone held his ground, Yellow Thunder doing the same. Lightning surrounded his hands, his signature playful smirk spread across his face. They both knew the enemy wasn't going down easily.

The Ferocious Flame threw a fire ball their way, Yellow Thunder quickly dodging it with his speed. He sent lightning punch after lighting punch to the villain's face, making him stagger back. Yellow Thunder suddenly was a blur behind Super Stone, giving the perfect opening for the hero to send a rather large bolder straight into the villain's stomach.

He crashed back, but didn't stay down. Super Stone swallowed, mildly irritated. He had a hunch this was going to take it longer than he wanted it to. Hopefully, Sora would still stay stuck in traffic.

With a fiery roar, The Ferocious Flame charged for the heroic duo once again.

This time, Super Stone caught his punches, grabbing each of the flaming fists. He winced, but it wasn't anything the mighty hero could handle.

Even so, The Flame was much bigger, and used his weight to his advantage, pushing Super Stone into the ground. The heroic youth felt his hands burn, but the blazing, furious eyes didn't make Super Stone waiver one bit. A sudden, hard knee to the chest from the villain made Super Stone cough up blood.

With a heavy throw, The Flame threw the smaller hero into Yellow Thunder, who was just staggering to his feet as well. They tumbled into the grass, the world seemingly burning around them. Super Stone's hands were blistering from the heat, and Yellow Thunder sounded like he was in pain as well.

The Ferocious Flame stepped towards them, his arms ablaze. He had an evil grin, as he laughed at the two heroes. "That's all you got?" He spat. "I can't believe I kicked you and your sidekicks butt so easily! I told you it was your funerals, and you tried to be like Captain Rain. Look where it got you." The villain chuckled, before doubling over in laughter.

The words stung. And yet, Super Stone refused to hang his head in defeat.

He crawled off of his partner, slowly getting up to stand. Yellow Thunder quickly followed suit, breathless and battered.

It only made The Ferocious Flame laugh louder, his frenzy of fire in a chaotic display behind him. "You two won't quit, huh? Fine! You'll be nothing but ashes when I'm done!"

He continued to laugh as his eyes grew redder. Flames started to surround the calamitous pupils before lasers shot out them.

_He has heat vision now?!_

Super Stone barely managed to register the attack; it was so fast. Before he could stop it, Yellow Thunder used his speed to shove his partner out of the way. He took the full frontal of the laser with a scream as Super Stone crashed to the ground once again.

_"No!"_

Yellow Thunder lay on the scorched ground, burned and near motionless. The Ferocious Flame clicked his tongue, stepping on the defenseless hero's back, releasing a mangled cry from Yellow Thunder. "You really are the sidekick. Weak and pathetic, even more than your boss." Fire swirled around them, engulfing the park.

Super Stone felt his eyes sting. It got a bit blurry, but he quickly blinked the tears away.

_Focus, Soo, focus!_

He glanced quickly at his surroundings, and found his ticket to victory close by.

A fire hydrant.

As The Ferocious Flame was steadily beating on Super Stone's poor partner, the hero quickly made his move. He limped to his feet and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. In order for his powers to work, he had to be calm, focused, just like the earth he moved.

It was difficult. Too many things swirled in his mind.

_Jongdae. Sora. The city. I can't save them. I can't._

But Super Stone knew he must. He was the only one able to stop the fiery menace, whether he believed in himself or not.

This was Super Stone's one and only chance.

He forced himself to focus. Closing his eyes, he felt the earth beneath him, raising and moving his hands in steady, slow motions. He felt the ground shift under his bare feet. With a sudden grunt, he raised the water pipes from underground.

The Ferocious Flame was caught off guard, and faltered, tripping over the exposed pipes. "What the-"

He did not finish his sentence. Super Stone ripped the metal pipes open, water spraying out all over the villain. He cried out, and the clever hero could hear sizzles, slowly fading out. Once the water pressure died down, Super Stone could see The Ferocious Flame was laying on the ground, powered down and defeated. What remained was Park Chanyeol, a 19-year-old roaring and attempting - and failing - to get away from the police and their power-cancelling handcuffs. 

Super Stone broke pipe after pipe, water spraying all over the park. With the help of the fire fighters, the flames were out in minutes.

The Hero was breathless. Cheers erupted from the buildings and police cars and fire engines. Claps and shouts were all that he heard. A hidden smile formed on the hero's face.

_I did it..._

His smile grew, even larger when he saw his partner limping towards him. Yellow Thunder was laughing and holding his side, his headband nearly seared. Super Stone smiled back, hugging his friend.

"You saved the day." Yellow Thunder chuckled sadly.

"No. _We_ saved the day." Super Stone was still smiling. "I couldn't have done it without you."

It was a rare sight, but Yellow Thunder smiled, genuinely happy. People started to crowd around the two, including the Chief giving his thanks. As much as Super Stone didn't like the camera, he relished in victory for a bit, even signing an autograph for a kid named Mark. Seeing the smile on the kid's face made his heart soar.

"Well, everyone we have to get going now." Yellow Thunder said, winking to Super Stone. Pouts and whines fell through the crowd. "Now, now. We will always be here to protect you and all of New Seoul City! We both appreciate the kind words!"

Yellow Thunder grabbed his partners hand, and super sped away, back to the alley to change back.

***

There was so much soot everywhere. Kyungsoo's hair was a mess. But, he was on time. And at this point, that was all he cared about.

As Sora sat across from him, he was smiling as they shared their dinner and laughs.

"Did you hear the news?" She asked excitedly. "Super Stone and Yellow Thunder stoped The Ferocious Flame! Aren't they the coolest?" She took a closer look at him and a wave of concern washed over her. "You look like you were caught in the fire... are you okay?"

"Yeah!" He said, cupping her cheek. "After we got to the bakery, the Chief called me and I helped with the fire fighters. I didn't have time to clean up." Kyungsoo hated lying to her, but it was for the best. Besides, it was partly true.. for the most part.

"Oh you're so brave!" She smiled and nuzzled his hand. Kyungsoo heated up. "Just like a super hero... wait, if you were there, you saw them?"

"I did." Kyungsoo reluctantly pulled his hand away. "They were surrounded by others so I didn't get a chance to say thanks. Plus, I had to hurry here."

"Oh... so you didn't get to talk to Yellow Thunder." Sora swooned. Kyungsoo bit his tongue. "He's so handsome and charming! If you see him again, won't you get his autograph?"

He couldn't help but smile again. Jongdae won't let him hear the end of this. "Sure thing."  
  


**•••**   
**𝙵𝚒𝚗**   
**•••**


	3. 𝙸𝚂𝚂𝚄𝙴 𝟶𝟶𝟺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Stone and Yellow Thunder team up with a veteran Hero to save the casino from a bratty Villain!

**𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙰𝚍𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚎**   
**𝙸𝚜𝚜𝚞𝚎 𝟶𝟶𝟺**   
**𝙱𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙻𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜**   
**  
•••**

  
We meet our mighty millennial hero, Do Kyungsoo and his partner, Kim Jongdae at the local popular burger joint, EXO's Diner. They were enjoying a nice lunch, of which Kyungsoo was completely paying for.

It was a nice break, the week had been heavy with crime and both friends were tired out. As much as Kyungsoo knew Jongdae had a job and was fully capable of paying, he didn't want to burden his friend.

"This is nice!" Jongdae stated, loudly choking down on his Overdose Fries. "Eating fries, hanging with my bro. Plus, there's been a break in crime these past few days!"

"Yeah, it is nice..." Kyungsoo agreed. But he knew too well. Soon enough the peace would be disturbed.

"Oh come on, Soo, relax a bit~" Jongdae cooed, fries in his mouth. Kyungsoo's eye twitched out of pure disgust. "You don't need to be so stiff! Don't you wanna unwind?"

"Every time I do, something comes up." Kyungsoo simply stated. "It's best to stay on my toes. We have to expect surprises."

"Oh, you are so boring.." Jongdae sighed, knowing it was useless trying to convince his very stubborn friend. "Fine, I'll just enjoy this wonderful meal by myself."

"I'm paying for it."

"Yeah, yeah, rock boy~ I'll pay you back!" He wouldn’t, and Kyungsoo only rolled his eyes in response.

Kyungsoo would never admit it, but any time with Jongdae was a fun time. Even now, as he sloppily at his fries and chewed much too loudly to be acceptable. He couldn't help but smile, making Jongdae flash his bright smile back.

Suddenly, the waiter came with their milkshakes, a large chocolate for Jongdae and Banana caramel for Kyungsoo. "We didn't order-" Kyungsoo looked up and instantly smiled bigger.

Kim Minseok, owner of EXO's Diner and personal friend, was smiling back. "It's on the house." He said. "You two deserve it."

"Gee, thanks Min!" Jongdae exclaimed and started slurping on the milkshake, not even finishing his burger. Minseok chuckled and started cleaning up tables around them.

Kyungsoo looked at his older friend with worry. "You deserve a break, too, you know."

Minseok had a Hero identity as well, going by Fantastic Freeze. Often times, he was by Captain Rain's side as a partner. For years, they were New Seoul City's defenders of evil, and grew to the international ranks quickly. They were a perfect and iconic duo, and Kyungsoo respected them both.

Minseok smiled back at the younger hero. "This is my break." He replied, gathering more dirty plates and wiping off a table. "EXO's is my passion, my livelihood. I just so happen to have a side hustle, but it's never too much. Besides, there's a satisfaction you get in helping others. I'm glad you two realized that."

By now, Jongdae was listening in, leaning closer with interest. He was nodding. "It does feel good! We got that from you.."

"Did you?" Minseok raised an eyebrow. "Hm. It's weird to believe that I'm a role model. But I appreciate it. Oh, and Dae? Do me a favor."

"Yes sir?"

"Please, eat like the college student you are and don't make a mess." Kyungsoo burst into a fit of giggles as Jongdae hurriedly cleaned his space, his cheeks completely flushed.

As soon as the giggles started, they stopped. In the booth behind them, Kyungsoo heard a worried man talk on the phone. Minseok glanced at the man too, and Kyungsoo knew he was also listening.

"Are you alright? I saw what happened from the news report.. yes, I'm safe, I'm at the diner with the boys. Don't worry, you stay there, someone will come and help."

"What's going on, Cheol?" Minseok asked, probably already knowing something was wrong. "Everything alright?"

"I hope so.." Seungcheol stated, a clear worried expression on his face. He was a friend with the three of them, and it made Kyungsoo worry even more. "My sister's at The Lotto, she told me that a super villain was holding up the place."

"The Lotto?" Kyungsoo asked, mostly to himself. The Lotto, the new casino hot spot downtown. It was really fun, Jongdae loved to waste his paycheck away on stupid slot machines. Currently, Sora was there, hanging out with her friends-

_Sora!!_

Kyungsoo jolted up, suddenly panicked. "Sora's there! I have to go see if she's okay!"

He gave a exasperated look to his hero friends, both Jongdae and Minseok knowingly nodding.

"Xing!" Minseok called out to his employee, Yixing. "I'm going on break. Watch the diner while I'm gone. It'll only be a while."

"Yes sir!" Yixing saluted. For a split second, Kyungsoo was eased.

"Alright you two, my car is parked in the back. Meet me outside."

The two friends were quick to meet Minseok behind the restaurant with his car. "We're driving?" Jongdae asked.

"Nope." Minseok replied, letting his power take over to change into his super identity, Fantastic Freeze. His eyes were a piercing light blue, and matching streaks laced his short hair. He had fingerless gloves, and a matching cape and bandana. Kyungsoo and Jongdae were frozen with awe. "We're flying there."

"Um, none of us can fly."

"Super Stone can." Kyungsoo got the hint, changing as well. Jongdae followed suit. Moving the earth beneath the three of them, Super Stone raised the ground and sailed them all the way to The Lotto.

When they landed at their destination, Nakomoto Yuta, the owner of The Lotto ran up to the trio, shaking with worry. "I'm so glad you three are here! Bright Boy showed up and started robbing the customers and destroying the slot machines!"

All three heroes sighed. Bright Boy was a spoiled rich Villain man baby, who, frankly, wasn't very good at his job. His uncle, Mr. Light, was a much more menacing opponent. In comparison, Bright Boy was a mild inconvenience at best.

"Oh man, not the little brat.." Yellow Thunder mumbled under his breath.

"We'll save your casino, Mr. Nakomoto." Fantastic Freeze stated calmly, a sure smile on his face. Super Stone nodded. "Have the police been called?"

"Yes, they're on their way..." Mr. Nakomoto answered.

"Good. This'll be quick." Fantastic Freeze simply said and walked to the front doors of The Lotto. Super Stone and Yellow Thunder were close behind. In a single swing, the doors were open and the crime scene was revealed.

Bright Boy was pickpocketing slot machines, chuckling to himself as if he'd already won. There were a couple of unusual guns strapped to his belt. A group of hostages were tied up nearby, next to an abandoned pool table. Super Stone immediately recognized one of them.

_Sora..._

His rage was suppressed when she and the others noticed them. "Yellow Thunder is here!"

That got everyone's attention, Yellow Thunder smiling and waiving at the hostages. "Don't worry citizens! We're here to save you~" He blew a kiss at Sora, and Super Stone's rage was quickly replaced with a heavy annoyance. He made a mental note to strangle his friend later.

Suddenly, Bright Boy spoke up. "Well, well, if it isn't Stupid Stone and his sidekick crew!" Super Stone sighed at the bad pun. "Glad you could make it, but I'm afraid your a bit too late~"

Yellow Thunder opened his mouth to say something, probably to complain about how he wasn't a sidekick. "You haven't won yet." Fantastic Freeze said, crossing his arms. Super Stone noticed the older hero's eyes were on the guns. "The police are on their way, and they'll take you right back to the NSCDC."

Bright Boy laughed. Super Stone and Yellow Thunder started to slowly spread out, making sure they cornered him at all sides. Bright Boy was too fixated on the oldest hero to notice. "I'm not going back. My uncle got me new toys to play with, and you three are gonna be my first test subjects."

Super Stone expected Yellow Thunder to make some sort of stupid remark as their enemy raised the mysterious gun, but even he was smart enough to be ready to move. In this very moment, Super Stone wished he had his partners' abilities. Super speed was very helpful when it was time to deal with light.

"They're from Universe Industries," Bright Boy continued, flicking his weapon back and fourth. "My uncle pulled a lot of strings to get these." He raised it directly at the three. The heroes braced themselves.

Super Stone watched Bright Boy's hand start to glow. Suddenly, the guns lit up as well.

"Get down!" Fantastic Freeze shouted, forcing the younger heroes to the ground as a thick wall of ice shot up in front of them.

A barrage of bullets penetrated the wall, but none broke it. "Oh? Hiding are we?" Bright Boy's laugh was muffled from behind the ice. "Typical sidekick behavior. Hiding and hoping Captain Rain will save you. Pathetic."

Yellow Thunder clicked his tongue, his hands lighting up in a fury of yellow lighting. "Oh, that son of a-"

"Yellow!" Fantastic Freeze grabbed his arm almost instantly. "Believe me, I understand that that brat is annoying as all hell, but you need to focus on taking him down, got it?"

With a deep breath, Super Stone's partner nodded and saluted to their senior. "Yes sir!" Super Stone was glad his friend had nerves of steel. "What's the plan?"

"We split as soon as I drop the wall." Freeze answered. "He only has two guns, and there's no way he'll be able to take us from all sides, even with light speed. Stone, you take left. I'll take the right and Yellow, that leaves you to taking the skies. Are we clear?"

"Sure am!" Yellow Thunder nodded, giving a thumbs-up. Super Stone nodded as well. "We move on your signal."

"Good." Fantastic Freeze smirked. "Get ready."

Bright Boy's tone shifted, annoyance plagued his voice. "You three are wasting my time. I have a casino to be robbing! Come on out so I can beat you already!" Super Stone thought it was cute.

"On my signal." Fantastic Freeze mumbled, moving to the right of the ice wall. Another blast rang out in the casino. The ice wall cracked further. Yellow Thunder tensed, biting his cheek and moving to the center. Super Stone edged to the left.

As another blast from the gun exploded light, Fantastic Freeze shouted, "Now!" and took down the ice wall. The three heroes burst into their respective directions. Bright Boy saw them on both sides and dodged both Super Stone's and Fantastic Freeze's attacks.

The young villain formed into a streak of light, shooting up near the ceiling. Super Stone smirked.

Once Bright Boy reformed, Yellow Thunder was waiting at the top, a arrow of lightning aimed at the villain. "Don't think a sidekick would be able to pull this off, huh?" Yellow Thunder released and a large bolt of lightning, shooting Bright Boy back to the ground.

That wasn't enough to keep Bright Boy down. He staggered to his feet, but Fantastic Freeze quickly froze them in place. "No fair!" The villain shouted, before grinning evilly.

It all happened so fast. Bright Boy raising his gun. Shooting the hostages. Hearing Sora scream. The rest of Bright Boy's body being frozen and a large boulder resting inches above his head.

"Woah, buddy..." Yellow Thunder inched closer. When did he get down from the ceiling? "He's beat."

Super Stone didn't respond. The only thing on his mind was Bright Boy's body being smashed into tiny, frozen, bloody fragments.

"Super Stone." Fantastic Freeze's voice was colder than his ice. "Drop the rock. You know the rules."

Oh, the rules. Every hero swears to never break them so long as they work for the NSCHA, or the New Seoul City Hero Association. The most important rule, Super Stone, and every hero, knew by heart.

 _Never, under any circumstances, take the life of another, including enemies._

Super Stone but his tongue and looked behind him, finally coming back to reality. Yellow's expression was full of worry, Freeze's was unreadable. The cops were here too, Chief Doyoung also wearing a worried face.

Not another second was wasted. Super Stone silently lowered the rock back into its place, where the floor originally was. The police quickly apprehended the small villain as he powered down. They carried him away in power-cancelling handcuffs. "This isn't over!" Byun Baekhyun whined as he was dragged out of the casino. "I'll get you stupid heroes next time, just you wait!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the cops, brat." Yellow Thunder snapped back, walking up to his friend. He put a hand on Super Stone's shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"

Super Stone didn't respond. He didn't want to focus on himself. Instead, he watched Fantastic Freeze and the Chief talking about the weapons used. They were most likely going to be taken back to Headquarters for observation. Those guns nearly killed him, but they were interesting, Super Stone would love to see it dismantled-

"Alright you two," Fantastic Freeze walked back up to the two heroes. "Chief's got it covered from here, you guys should head home and rest."

With a single nod, Super Stone and Yellow Thunder left the casino, not even stopping to hear the thanks and cheers from the freed hostages.

***

Later in the evening, Jongdae and Kyungsoo were watching TV in their apartment. Kyungsoo was hugging his knees, not a sound leaving his body.

"Hey," Jongdae started. "We did good today."

"I almost killed someone." Kyungsoo spoke up for the first time that night.

"Yeah, and he almost killed your girlfriend. Who, mind you, was very happy to see me, the amazing and awesome Yellow Thunder!" Jongdae playfully flexed and Kyungsoo couldn't help but laugh.

"About that, stop flirting with her on the job."

"Oh, I can't help it, Soo-Soo!" Kyungsoo was sitting upright now, and his eye twitched at the stupid nickname. "Not my fault I'm a cooler superhero than you. The dudes want to be me, and the ladies can't stay away from me, I'm too magnetic."

"Sora likes the strong, silent type."

"And yet, she swoons every time I'm mentioned. Face it, you can't win."

Jongdae was right. Kyungsoo couldn't beat him. And frankly, as long as Jongdae will be there to cheer him up and make him smile, Kyungsoo will be more than happy to lose.

**•••**

**𝙵𝚒𝚗**

**•••**


End file.
